Aint No Other Man
by FallingWords
Summary: Through and through, there just isn't anyone else for her. Jude and Tommy One shot. Song by Christina Aguilera.


**_I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something 'bout ya caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don't know what ya did boy, but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since  
Told my mother, my brother, my sister, and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense_**

I walked into G-Major expecting to work with someone who got my sound you know, some one more…rock. The last thing I expected was you. You were the washed out ex boy band member and I kind of felt sorry for you. Really. I mean, so you had like, a different car for everyday of the week, but you career? That was weak. Seriously.

And then there you were, your eyes making sure I understood I was never to call you "Lil Tommy Q" again. And so I didn't. But that was it. You were not going to change me. But then there was something else, you actually understood me as a musician. You understood my music and you pushed me to be better. But beyond that, there were times when you looked at me and I was gone. You could have had me right there if you really wanted. Too bad I was only 16.

I remember gushing to Kat about how there was more to you than a get rich quick scheme that some manager manufactured and threw you all into bandanas. She thought I was crazy but I just felt this need to defend you and all the stupid things you were in the tabloids for. And speaking of tabloids I have to admit, we were cute together in that picture. But no, I wasn't falling…okay, so honestly I wasn't falling. It was more of a plummeting.

**_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you_**

Somehow you watched me flounder around with all of my boyfriends. And don't think for a second I didn't see the death stares you gave all of them. I just chose to ignore it. It was kind of fun watching you get all protective and jealous to be completely honest. I tried to tell myself that you weren't the one for me. You were my producer for crying out loud! But every guy was always compared to you.

Shay was to…blinged out, and way too much of a cheater. I mean, who would give me up for a skanky girl who put out? Okay, don't answer that. Most guys would go for the girl who put out. But I'm quite the catch if I do say so my self.

Jamie was just too…not you in general. I mean, he's the great boy next door if you're into that sort of thing- the geeky music guy from down the street. We used to write songs that we thought would change the world one day. And then you came around and all of a sudden it just seemed like the only thing those songs would be doing was collecting dust under my bed.

And then there was Spied. Every time we kissed…it was like kissing a dead fish. I mean, no, okay, dead fish is a little harsh. He was a good, no, he was a great kisser…but you. I just kept imaging being caught in the rain again and…well, nothing would ever compare to that. My knees practically go weak every time I think about it. So it's a surprise that I'm not collapsing all over the place.

I would have never expected you to be who you actually were. You had so much inside of you. Actual substance. And you always showed up to the studio completely delicious and swoon worthy. Why do you think I screwed up on so many takes? I loved to look at you, I'm not gonna lie. Even the 7am Saturday morning, wrinkled pink polo you. And you could be such a bad ass at times. I mean really. Who asks a committed girl to get on the back on a motorcycle with a completely gorgeous, tall, dark, and handsome guy and go all the way to Vegas? Do you know how far Vegas is from Toronto? But you in that leather jacket…I'll have you know I almost said yes.

Regardless of what I did, it always came back to you. There would be no boyfriend to out do you. They would always have some flaw that was perfect in you. There would never be anyone else but you.

**_Never thought I'd be alright (no, no no)  
'Till you came and changed my life (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah, yeah  
You're the light that I needed  
You got what I want boy, and I want it  
So keep on giving it up  
So tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends  
Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense (mhm)  
'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one elses  
Whoa, oh, oh_**

There were times when I thought my life was falling apart. Remember when they tried to keep me from recording? It was like the rug was pulled out from under me. But you were willing to stand up for me as an artist and a person. I'll never be able to repay you for that.

So now we're kind of committed without actually saying it, I mean, we practically mack on each other every chance we get. I know that you're what I want and I'm going to fight any skanky chick to the death for it. I'll win too, the modeling folk barely have enough energy to make it to the end of the catwalk much less a drop dead, drag out catfight. But what about you?

When are you going to start telling other people about us? I'd love to meet your family. You have to have other friends aside from Kwest, I want to meet them. Let's go out in public so I can let all those skanky models that we're together, so they can back off now and go back to their crushed ice luncheons with each other. Not to sound all freak show possessive, but I want everyone to know that you're mine, and well, only mine.

**_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy, you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever  
Passed every test_**

Even though you've definitely added to the problems in my life, I wouldn't change it for the world. You've picked me up off the floor with each heart break my family, job, and boyfriends have served up to me. You pushed me to keep going when I wanted to quit that night after my Vinyl Palace performance. I don't know if I would be doing music now if you weren't there to coach me and coax the right vibe from me when I'm recording. So I've gotten a little dependant. I need you though.

Despite everything you're the only one who's helped me through everything and you never let me down in the end. The road we decided to travel was though, no doubt. But you're always there beside me and you're the only one who can take everything I dish out.

I know that regardless of what happens between us, there isn't anyone else. 

**_Ain't no other man_**


End file.
